


Nutella and Chill

by bellatrix0818



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Rose is an anxious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix0818/pseuds/bellatrix0818
Summary: This is a collection of Rose/Daphne one-shots





	1. After the Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Remy and Overlord for helping me come up with ideas for this collection!
> 
> I don't own any of the characters used in this work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heist, Rose and Daphne begin to grow close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Remy for helping me with ideas and editing!

Curled up on the couch with a cup of tea; it's what she always did when she couldn't sleep.

A few days ago, everyone had found out that Daphne had joined the group and that Debbie and Lou, with some help from Amita, had stolen the crown jewels from the Met Gala. While they were waiting for the money to go through, everyone was staying at the loft.

The heist had been very stressful for Rose and she was glad it was over. Which is why she wondered why she couldn't sleep.

Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago and she was the only one who remained awake. She sat thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. She had gone from owing the IRS $5 million to being part of a criminal group and stealing the Toussaint, all in just 5 weeks. Her mind was filled with memories from the past weeks. Many of the images included Daphne. 

They had grown to enjoy each other's company over the past few weeks. Daphne hadn't had very many close friends and Rose enjoyed being able to talk with someone who appreciated her work. She wasn't sure where they were now though. Just because Daphne had joined the team didn’t mean she wouldn’t be upset with Rose. 

Just as Rose contemplated this, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"What are you doing up so late?" She heard Daphne say from behind her.

"I can't sleep. What about you?" Rose replied after a second.

Daphne went into the kitchen and started some coffee for herself.

"I don't know," Daphne said as her coffee brewed. 

She finished making her coffee and then sat down next to Rose on the couch. 

The two women sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. They hadn't talked much since Daphne had first arrived. 

Rose took a sip of tea and then decided to speak up. 

"Aren't you mad?" She asked hesitantly. 

Daphne pondered for a moment before responding. 

"Yes...and no. You were in a very difficult situation when Debbie and Lou came to you. It was the perfect opportunity to save yourself. On the other hand, was our friendship just an act? Did you only get close to me because you had to? Because you were told to?" Daphne finished her thoughts and her eyes started to tear up.

Rose was taken aback by the question.

"Daphne, of course not!" She put her cup on the side table then moved closer to Daphne and took hold of her hand. "Daphne, all of those things are untrue. You have been so kind to me. Kinder than anyone else before. I became your friend because I wanted to not because I had to." Rose protested. 

"But how do I know it wasn't all just lies? You're the closest thing I've had to a real friend and I don't want to lose you." Daphne said trying to wipe away tears.

Rose blushed slightly at the final line and averted her eyes to the ground. 

"I don't want to lose you either." She whispered. 

Daphne entangled her hand with Rose's and Rose shuffled closer then rested her head on Daphne's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Rose said.

"So am I," Daphne replied.

They sat quietly for another few minutes before Daphne decided to speak.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Usually people just want to know me because I'm famous, but not you." Daphne asked curiously.

Rose thought for a moment. She thought of all of her moments with Daphne. 

"Because you treat me well and are an amazing person. You opened up to me and showed the real you. That's something I value." Rose said simply.

Daphne just nodded at the response and took a sip from her coffee. Her thumb started tracing Rose's palm and she felt Rose's breath hitch next to her. 

"Why did _ you _want to be my friend?" Rose repeated the question Daphne had asked. 

Daphne barely thought before coming up with a response. 

"You're kind and creative and funny, and I love you for that," Daphne responded.

Rose blushed a furious shade of red. Though, before she could respond, Daphne had turned towards her and brushed her lips against her own. 

It took a moment for Rose to realize what was happening. At first, she tensed, but after a second she responded to the kiss and relaxed in Daphne's hold. 

The kiss was tender and loving, Rose had never felt anything like it before. She kept a hold of Daphne's hand but moved her other hand around Daphne's back. 

After a minute, they broke apart to catch their breaths.

Daphne beamed at Rose and giggled at the woman’s blush. 

"I love you too!" Rose exclaimed happily.

She then curled up in Daphne's arms and closed her eyes. She didn't know what time it was but she knew she was exhausted.

After a while, they both fell asleep cuddling together. 

* * *

The next morning Daphne and Rose are still curled up together on the couch. Everyone else is eating breakfast and watching them as they slowly wake up from their slumber. Both of them blush slightly as the rest of the group starts to laugh.

"Looks like you two slept well," Debbie jokes. 

This comment only makes the two blush more. The group continues to tease the couple as they get breakfast. 

Rose and Daphne share glances all through breakfast and blush profusely. Rose is happy that Daphne hadn't been angry and she couldn't believe everything that happened. Daphne was happy that she had found Rose and didn't want to ever lose her.

Neither of them thought they would be here in the end. The press would have a lot to say, but they would take care of that when they were official. For now, they would enjoy each other's company, even if it meant the team teasing them nonstop. 

In the end, they were both happy and everything was well. That's all that mattered.


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne surprises Rose at an after party for Paris Fashion Week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Remy for this idea, being my beta read and helping with editing!

The week had been long.

Rose had spent the past 7 days on the red carpet for Paris Fashion Week where her new line was debuting.

The designer was extremely tired and ready to go home to see Daphne.

She had wanted Daphne to come with her but the actress had stayed to finish working on a project.

Rose found that the week had gone by tremendously slow without Daphne by her side. She missed her girlfriend terribly and was counting down the days until she would be back in New York.

However, she still had one more night in Paris.

She was currently in a lift on her way down to the lobby of the hotel she was staying at.

The doors opened and she stepped out into the grand space. There were some seating options near the check-in desk and a small table with a water pitcher and a tray of cookies. As tempting as they seemed, Rose really had to get going. 

She continued walking through the area and made her way outside to where she was being picked up. The petite woman spotted the car that would be driving her and walked over to it. The driver opened the door for her and she swiftly entered the vehicle.

The drive wasn’t very long and they were soon pulling up to the entrance. There were multiple photographers and interviewers. Many people had arrived already despite it being early.

People always made Rose nervous and she hoped the evening would be good, but not too busy.

Rose got out of the car and made her way into the event; her nervousness left behind as she simply focused on how well the night was bound to go.

* * *

The evening had gone smoothly and her new line had debuted. She was overly happy with the response it had gotten and was glad to hear that it had been a big hit.

There was an after-party that Rose had gone to despite not enjoying crowds.

It was strikingly loud and very crowded at the event. Lots of people were drinking and some had begun to smoke.

Rose was enjoying some champagne with her assistants when she spotted someone she didn’t recognize.

She excused herself from the group of people and wandered in the direction of the unfamiliar person.

As she grew nearer the person began to become more similar to her.

Finally, she was able to get close enough to distinguish who the woman was.

She walked more confidently over to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. The woman spun around and was greeted with Rose's beaming face.

Rose threw herself into Daphne’s arms and kissed her passionately.

Daphne pulled away from Rose after a minute and smiled at the smaller woman.

Noticing how loud it was, Daphne pulled Rose away from the crowd of people and up a flight of stairs. They made their way up the staircase slowly, Rose never letting go of Daphne's hand. When she got to the top of the stairwell, Daphne opened a door and led Rose through it. After going through it, they found themselves on the roof of the building.

It took a moment, but they eventually found a spot to sit down together.

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked curiously. “I thought you had to stay behind to finish a project for work.”

Daphne smiled at Rose and pulled her closer.

“I finished early and thought I could surprise you here,” Daphne replied.

“Yes, but why now? It’s almost the end of the trip.” Rose asked confused.

Daphne thought for a moment before responding.

“It took a while for me to finish everything and then lots of flights were booked up,” Daphne replied honestly.

Rose nodded and leaned into Daphne’s embrace.

They sat there in silence for a moment, listening to the sounds of the city around them. The cars buzzed quickly below them and the moon came out from behind a mountain of clouds.

Rose couldn’t believe Daphne was here.

She sighed contently and breathed in the fresh air, happy to be away from all of the people.

After a moment she pulled away from Daphne, suddenly thinking of something.

“What was the project you were working on?” Rose asked curiously.

Daphne took Rose’s hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

“Rose, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have helped me so much and are such a kind person. I have no idea what I would do without you.” Daphne breathed out.

Rose smiled at Daphne’s words and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“That’s very kind of you Daphne, but I still don’t know what the project was,” Rose said bemusedly.

Daphne smiled and pulled a small box out of her handbag. Rose looked confusedly at the box and Daphne as this was happening.

Daphne opened the box and pulled out a ring from inside then closed the box and put it away.

Rose’s eyes widened upon realizing what Daphne was holding between her fingers. The ring had a diamond-encrusted band and held a sparkling jewel on top. 

“Rose Weil, will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?” Daphne asked, her voice filled with hope. 

Rose didn’t even respond and threw herself into Daphne’s arms. She cried tears of joy and pulled away, nodding.

Daphne smiled brightly as Rose nodded and took her hand to slip the ring onto her finger.

Rose gleamed with joy and took Daphne’s face between her hands, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

Daphne broke away from the kiss after a moment to catch her breath.

“So I’m guessing this is the project?” Rose wondered while sporting a goofy smile. 

Daphne nodded and sighed with relief. She hugged Rose close and kissed her forehead.

This would be a moment neither of them would forget and would cherish forever.


	3. Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose couldn’t believe her eyes. Her heart stopped as she realized what was going to happen. 
> 
> Tears ran down her face as the image of Daphne about to kiss Penelope entered her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Remy for being so amazing and editing for me!

Daphne’s eyes fluttered open as the sun beamed in through a small space in the curtains. The room was silent and everything was still. The sun illuminated the room as it continued gleaming in from the window.

Curled up next to her lay Rose who remained sleeping.

Careful not to wake her, Daphne wrapped her arm around Rose and held her close.

She was astonished by the woman’s beauty and couldn’t believe she was so lucky to have someone like Rose in her life. She never thought she’d be able to find someone so creative, beautiful and kind. Rose was the best thing that ever happened to her.

After a moment, Rose began stirring and slowly woke up.

Daphne smiled as the petite woman she held turned around to face her. Her hair fell around her eyes and she returned the grin.

“Good morning,” Rose said in a tired voice.

“Morning,” Daphne replied as she brushed some hair off of Rose’s face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying their embrace. Daphne placed a light kiss on Rose’s forehead and she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

“What are you doing today?” Rose asked.

Daphne thought for a moment before answering.

“I don’t have much going on right now actually. My publicist wanted me to have lunch with Penelope Stern to ‘make connections’ and that’s today.” Daphne replied.

Rose nodded and started to get out of bed, Daphne following her actions. The younger woman went over to the windows and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to fully light the room.

As Daphne started looking through her wardrobe for something to wear, Rose sneaked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Daphne’s waist.

“Where are you having lunch?” Rose inquired curiously.

“The cafe I normally go to,” Daphne responded.

Rose nodded and placed a kiss on Daphne’s shoulder before letting her go.

“Let me know how it goes. I know you’re not a huge fan of Miss. Stern.” Rose said as she browsed her closet.

* * *

Half-way through her day, Rose decided she would surprise Daphne at the cafe after her lunch was over.

The streets were busy as people headed to lunch with coworkers. Car’s horns could be heard a street down and off in the distance a siren went off.

Rose didn’t usually like large amounts of people, but she had slowly gotten used to the lively city of New York.

She didn’t have much trouble finding the cafe, having gone multiple times before.

As she entered, she spotted Daphne and Penelope immediately.

They were sitting at a small table, both holding a small cup of coffee. Daphne was smiling as she spoke while Penelope laughed lightly. Penelope reached out and placed her hand on top of Daphne’s, who had rested hers on the table. The younger woman stared into Daphne’s eyes and slowly started leaning forward.

Rose couldn’t believe her eyes. Her heart stopped as she realized what was going to happen.

Before she could see any more, she ran out of the door onto the busy street. She hailed the closest taxi and got into it as quickly as she could, directing the driver to take her home.

Tears ran down her face as the image of Daphne about to kiss Penelope entered her mind. Daphne had said that she would always love Rose, clearly, she had lied. Rose’s heart ached and she felt like she was going to break down.

It didn’t take the taxi long to arrive at Rose and Daphne’s house.

Upon arriving, Rose quickly exited and rushed inside her home.

She raced upstairs and entered her bedroom. After locking the door behind her, she slumped against it and burst into tears.

Pulling out her phone, she sent a text to Lou and told her everything she saw.

* * *

Daphne saw what Penelope was doing and quickly got up from the table. The lunch had been going well until this point. She shouldn’t have agreed to meet her.

She stormed out of the cafe without paying for her bill.

After finding her car she got into it and the driver drove away without asking what had happened.

“Where to, Miss. Kluger?” He asked.

“I don’t care, just drive around for a bit,” Daphne replied.

Obliging, her driver drove around the city for half an hour while Daphne thought about what happened.

Daphne was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard when her phone went off. She quickly pulled out her phone from her handbag and checked to see who it was.

After seeing that it was Lou calling, she answered it.

“Hey, Lou. What’s up?” She said.

“You need to come to the loft right now. I would like to speak to you about something.” The older woman responded in a harsh tone.

Before Daphne could ask if everything was okay, Lou hung up.

Daphne was confused, however, she did what Lou had asked her to and told her driver to drive to the Loft.

_Ten minutes later_

When they arrived, Daphne told her driver to go on a break for the rest of the day. She didn’t want him waiting for her here in case they were going to plan another heist.

As she entered the building she immediately felt that the space was quite tense.

Lou was seated on the arm of the couch, Nine Ball was sitting in an armchair, and Constance stood next to Nine.

“Is everything okay? Where’s everyone else?” Daphne asked worriedly. She could tell that the people present weren’t very happy and it concerned her.

“Take a seat,” Lou said harshly.

Daphne did as she was told and pulled a chair up to sit on, still confused at why they were acting so strangely.

She looked at the three women and noticed they all were glaring at her. Did she do something wrong?

After a minute Lou spoke up.

“Rose texted me about 30 minutes ago. Would you like to see the texts?” She said bitterly.

“Well if it’s something private of course not,” Daphne responded.

Lou got up and handed her phone to Daphne.

The younger women hesitated before taking the phone and scrolling through the messages.

There were quite a few messages all sent within a few minutes of the previous one and all talking about Daphne.

She couldn’t believe what she was reading and now understood why everyone was upset with her.

She finished reading the extensive messages and made a split-second decision. She needed to see Rose. She needed to explain herself.

The woman got up quickly from her seat and headed towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nine Ball asked.

“I need to go see Rose,” Daphne replied.

“You’re not seeing her after what you did,” Constance said.

“There was a mistake. I didn’t kiss Penelope. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away. In the text, Rose said she turned away so she wouldn’t see it. She turned away before she could see me push Penelope away. Rose must have thought I kissed her. I need to go.” Daphne said hurriedly.

Ignoring any responses the others may have, she hurriedly left the building, calling an Uber as she did so.

The car arrived shortly and she directed the driver to take her to her house.

Daphne texted Rose multiple times during the drive, all saying she urgently needed to talk to her.

When the car arrived, she scrambled to get cash out of her wallet and rushed to the house after paying.

She entered the house and ran up the stairs as fast as possible.

“Rose? Rosie are you in there?” Daphne asked as she desperately knocked on the door to their bedroom.

She could hear quiet sobs coming from the room, however, when she tried to open the door she discovered it was locked.

“Rose please open the door, I need to talk to you!” Daphne pleaded desperately.

Rose continued crying on the other side.

“Why don’t you just go talk with Penelope? You seem to like spending time with her.” Rose said in between sobs.

Daphne silently cursed herself for allowing the meeting with Penelope to happen.

“Rose I didn’t kiss Penelope,” Daphne said as tears began running down her face.

It went silent for a moment before Rose spoke up again.

“No, I saw you kiss her,” Rose said defending herself.

“No Rose, you didn’t see us kiss, you turned away and didn’t see when I pushed her back. Please just open the door.” Daphne replied.

It went silent for a minute before Daphne heard the door unlock.

She slowly pushed the door open and entered the room.

Rose sat silently on the bed looking down into her lap where she fiddled with a tissue.

Daphne sat down next to her quietly.

They sat for a minute in silence as they collected their thoughts.

“Rose, I would never do that to you. I’m sorry it seemed that way.” Daphne said breaking the silence.

“I know, it’s just that I feel like I don’t deserve you,” Rose said.

Daphne reached out and grabbed a hold of Rose’s hand.

“I am so lucky to have you and I love you so much, Rose,” Daphne said and moved closer to her girlfriend.

Rose rested her head on Daphne’s shoulder.

“I love you too.”


End file.
